And the Multiverse Fell
by Kutasan
Summary: Majin Buu used the last of his power to create a worm hole to a Naruto-verse wherein Naruto's parents lived and Naruto was a badass. Sensing the Kyuubi's hate, Buu was drawn to it, like he needed to absorb it. That decision led to the birth of a being with nearly unlimited power, Majin Naruto. A/U. God-like Naruto. M for violence & mild lingo. Maybe other stuff too, later.
1. The Fall Begins

Right, then. Another New Story Here! It's pretty similar to a story by Skelo called Majin Naruto Buu Saga: Final Fantasy 7. A few differences in the beginning and the plot is gonna be massively different, as will be obvious once you begin to read it, but the general idea is the same. Buu somehow ends up in the Elemental Nations and fuses to Naruto, who then goes on an adventure throughout the multiverse doing whatever the fuck he wants and causing chaos.

He'll be pretty laid back and much more intelligent. A tad more Buu and Kurama than Naruto, in his speech and way of going about things, but more Naruto in his motivations and general world view. I liked the story but wanted to see it taken in a different direction... So when the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone about it I gave in and started the planning process.

I'm leaving the Shiki Fuin out of the sealing process, mainly because that would make Buu a god of death, you know by absorbing the power of a god of death.

Any way, here's the first chapter. Obviously, Naruto is going to be god-like.

Kuta, out!

Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto. I do not own DBZ. I do not own any other copyrighted material that is likely going to show up in this story and I make no money from writing it in any way, shape, form or manner and never will.

* * *

Chapter One

As the giant orb of energy began to over power and disintegrate the evil, magical entity known throughout the universe as Majin Buu, he remembered something from back before the fat one had been removed. He had breached the barriers of space and time by focusing ki to his throat and screaming his rage. He could still do that. It would be easier because now he had more power since the fat one could no longer hold back his full power. Sucking in a breath, the evil being made of dark magic released a scream heavy-laden with ki. The ki began to rip open a portal to a different dimension, through which Majin Buu was able to push a fair amount of his body before it closed and the rest of him was destroyed.

None of the inhabitants of the universe wherein Buu had been created were aware of this act. They had no clue that the evil they had sought to destroy was, in fact, still alive and well and would eventually find it's way back to them.

* * *

Naruto-verse:

Namikaze Minato stared determinedly into the eyes of the chakra monster that the masked man who could only have been Uchiha Madara had released upon his beloved village. This beast, uncontrollable and vicious, would bring to ruin all that he- as the Yondaime Hokage- had sworn on his life to protect. He could not allow that. Using the Shiki Fuujin in combination with the Eight Trigrams Sealing method was a death sentence, and he barely had the chakra for either so it was now or never. Kushina was helping but she'd likely not survive the night either. Quickly gathering the chakra he'd need for the Shiki Fuujin, Minato did what he could while the monster was busy with his wife Kushina's chakra chains.

But he stopped when his gut told him that the Shiki Fuujin wouldn't be a smart idea. He wouldn't survive the sealing of course... And the Village still needed him now. He was indecisive for a moment but went with his gut- which it should be known had very, _very_ rarely lead him wrong- and made due with only the Eight Trigrams Sealing Method. The beast tried to kill him and his son when it noticed the ceremonial dais that Minato had summoned for the sealing, but Kushina was able to restrain it in time, barely, for Minato to only receive a small gash in his back.

As the beast was sucked into his son, Minato took note of the change in his child's eyes and face. Little Naruto's pupils were now slit and his whisker marks were thicker.

Minato couldn't explain why his son had whisker marks on his cheeks. They may be the result of a child born from the womb of a Jinchuuriki, but he couldn't be sure. He'd heard no tales of Mito-sama having children with whisker marked cheeks. But now they were more noticeable and made him seem feral. As he fell backwards onto the floor, he realized that though they both had severe cases of chakra exhaustion, there was a possibility that both he and Kushina might survive the night.

* * *

16 Years Later:

The Jounin, known to the entire ninja world as Namikaze Naruto, grieved as he heard the news of his father's death at the hands of the revived Gold and Silver Brothers, Ginkaku and Kinkaku. They had been defeated through his father's efforts but it still hurt. He had no family left anymore, not after his mother had died ten years ago from a wasting disease she had caught at the time of his birth. And the damn shinobi alliance wasn't going to let him do anything about if they had any say in it.

Killer Bee, the host of the eight-tailed ushi-oni who hailed from Kumogakure no Sato, tried to comfort him, but Naruto was inconsolable. Sure, he'd gotten the Kyuubi's chakra under wraps... But now he had no father to save. He had a duty though, one left to him by all those who had come before him. He had learned his father's techniques and even improved on one of them, and he could avenge his father and end this pointless war.

He had the Kyuubi's power, the eyes granted to him by Nagato, the Hiraishin, the Raijin no Ken and the Rasenshuriken. He even had some slight ability with Mokuton as well as his Fuuton jutsu, from a combination of the Uzumaki blood he carried, his senjutsu abilities and the Rin'negan. And with the Kyuubi's chakra, Kakshi had noticed that the Mokuton seemed positively affected when compared with Tenzo's, so with it all combined he could probably do this.

As he psyched himself up to do what he had to, Naruto never noticed the pink goo that appeared behind him. It soon began to take the shape of a small child as it grew, one in a pair of baggy pants, some gold-trimmed black boots and arm bands and nothing else. It then took note of Naruto and sensed the power he had, and the hatred that had once fueled it. Buu could feel that hatred calling to him, begging him to become one with it.

So he decided to do it. Moving faster than anyone on the planet could, Majin Buu raced to Naruto and wrapped himself around the boy that had caught his attention, before Killer Bee could notice him or do anything. As Naruto struggled to free himself, thinking that this was something that Kabuto had cooked up, Killer Bee tried ineffectually to help him. As the form of Naruto was fully encased in the monsters flesh, he began to lose his vision, and decided he had to try senjutsu, as it was the only thing he felt might give him the strength to free himself at that moment. As he began to absorb Buu's power from his environment along with the energy of the earth, he noticed that he and this stuff were becoming one more quickly rather than the process of his absorption slowing down.

What Naruto didn't realize was that Buu's absorption technique was designed only to draw from the victim, not fully combine with them, and that by absorbing Buu's energy as Buu was absorbing him, he was mimicking the affect of the potara earrings while also boosting the processes power boosting characteristic by a factor of three by taking in the world's energy as well. As their psyche's mixed and they became a single entity, Naruto's will clashed with Buu's for dominance, and through force of will, Naruto was able to subvert Buu's mindless homicidal tendencies and quell his rage to a large degree. But in return, the resulting melded person was made somewhat more vengeful and volatile.

And the meld was also affecting the Kyuubi, known to itself and it's fellow Biju as Kurama, as well. He felt the merge happening and waited to join the mental struggle for control until he had but one opponent to deal with, before throwing his not inconsiderable will at it. The chakra beast met with a strength of will and a level of power that he'd never even conceived of before and was assimilated in moments.

Kurama's speech patterns and behavioral tendencies would become something of a basis for the actions to be taken by the being to come, while the world view and most of the personality would come from Naruto and the bulk of the being's raw power and rage would stem from Majin Buu.

As the goo settled and began to form into a recognizable shape, Killer Bee began to physically feel the power that this new person- of whose allegiance he could not be sure- possessed. It was enough to shake him to his core, and bring him down to his hands and knees, incapable of retreat or further interference. When Majin Naruto, the being who was now a mostly rational and sane meld of Namikaze Naruto, Kurama of the Biju and Majin Buu, finally came further into focus- and regained his usual coloring- it was to reveal that he looked remarkably like Naruto with only a few differences to signify Buu's additions.

He still had naturally tan skin and blond hair- though it was significantly longer than even his father's had been, going down to the half-way point of his back. But he was now also much, much taller- eight and a half feet at the least. He was still wearing his crimson sage coat over his- now black- Jounin vest and long-sleeved red shirt with the vest unzipped. The sleeves of his shirt were tapered down into the gold and black trimmed arm braces he now wore and he was wearing the baggy pants and stylized boots and belt of Majin Buu though the pants were now black.

He also had a mix Majin Buu's eyes from when he still had Fat Buu making him less evil and the Rin'negan, with rippled white sclera surrounding a white iris until it got near the edge of his visible eyes where it became totally black, and with Kurama's slit pupils. His facial features aside from his eyes were still the same.

He was slimmer in the abdomen and more barrel chested as well, his arms were both larger and more well-defined. His hands were somewhat disproportional but he could deal with it. Over all his torso looked a bit like an aliens, which was fitting considering he was half of one- albeit, one created through black mystic arts. He flexed his arms a bit and took note of the new things he now knew how to do, and that traveling dimensions took a long time if they weren't already connected like the room in that floating platform was to Buu's home dimension.

Then he noticed Bee struggling to breath on the ground and realized that his power was even more enormous than it had ever been. He reigned it in as best he could and Bee collapsed... Bee, Mr. Satan and his dog... That he'd likely killed... He'd make sure that this friend didn't die. And he still had an appointment with Madara and Kabuto. He knew Kabuto's chakra best, so he'd go there first. Searching for the point of chakra that he knew to be the Snake Sannin's apprentice's, he took note that Sasuke was heading in that general direction, and that Itachi was heading towards them with Nagato. Well, he'd deal with Itachi first and keep Bee safe before he dealt with Kabuto then.

Waiting had never been either Naruto or Buu's strong suit, and though Majin Naruto was worse than the both of them, he persevered and waited until Bee could stand before doing anything. Giving Bee a bit to get used to his power he said. "That pink stuff was a living organism Bee. We became one being. I am strong enough now that I can win this war by myself. The Kyuubi no longer exists as well- having been assimilated into my current form- so Madara's plan is more or less useless." Bee nodded, still confused but willing to go with it. He still sounded like Naruto after all, even if his speech patterns were different. "Itachi and Pein, who I assume are being controlled by Kabuto, are on there way here, I'll deal with them." Bee started to protest, but Naruto was gone before a single syllable left his lips.

* * *

Naruto appeared before Itachi and Nagato and stopped them dead in their tracks with his power. Itachi made to speak, stuttering as he did. "W-who are y-you?"

Naruto turned to them and gave a somewhat evil smile. "Hello Itachi, Nagato. It's been a long time since we've met face to face like this." They recoiled at the realization that this was Naruto and Itachi attempted to make eye contact. "Trying to use the genjutsu you put on the crow you shoved down my throat to free yourself Itachi?" He queried, causing Itachi to take a deep breath. "Yeah, I absorbed that when me and Majin Buu fused into one being. Shisui's Mangekyou is mine now."

He protested at this. "How do you know these things? You were never told, I know that!"

"I read your mind, foolish Uchiha." That stopped him. "Don't be foolish. Of course it's possible, I'm doing it right now. And no you're not giving away any tell on your body, you know that. You've got to accept this if you want to get onto the fight as well Kabuto. And Nagato? Thanks for the eyes. They are really useful." All three of the humans listening to Naruto did nothing for a moment before Kabuto made Itachi and Nagato attack.

Before they could even move though Naruto was before them and had gut punched them both so hard they broke in half. As they began to pull back together though Naruto took hold of his left pinky and ripped it off, confusing both the two who were fighting him and the man controlling them. The pinky then turned pink and gelatinous before it began to grow and took on the form of a second Naruto. Which then made a space time barrier that would trap them in the same space for as long as the clone held it.

Naruto then turned to leave, tossing a parting shot in his wake behind him. "I'm gonna come kill you now Kabuto, or maybe I'll absorb you too, I'm sick of your annoying presence but your knowledge may be useful."

As he levitated into the air and the took off flying to Kabuto's energy signature, Kabuto began to try to put together a plan to stop this new incarnation of Naruto. He was fast now, ridiculously so. Stronger physically as well, and had more chakra than the bijuu he contained, from what he had felt through Itachi and Pain. He probably had gained control over his Biju which made sense... But where had the flight come from? Even Nagato could only levitate for a while, and Konan used actual wings so how? Maybe he should dissect him once the extraction was done.

That was about when Naruto crashed through the ceiling and punched Kabuto in the stomach hard enough to knock him into the far wall and through it. He looked around for hostages and saw Mitarashi Anko, the crazy, sexy woman who he had gotten captured when Tenzo had left his mission alongside her to try and help him during the fight with Nagato. Looking down on her he decided to heal her and suck the power out of the seal beforehand.

Sucking the power out of the proto-curse seal didn't take long, and healing her took little enough time afterward. As she regained consciousness he stood up and offered her a hand. She stabbed it and ran off, yelling about not catching her off-guard again. He huffed a bit but let her be. He then turned to where he had punched Kabuto towards. The man was standing in the hole in the wall now, breathing heavily and spitting out a little blood.

"That was a good hit, Namikaze-san. You broke my ribs and spine, and cracked my skull too. But you forget about my regeneration. I can passively heal that damage, and it's even better now that I've surpassed Orochimaru-sama." He boasted arrogantly. "You can't possibly win no-" He was cut off when Naruto punched his head hard enough to nearly collapse it.

"It's _Majin_ Naruto now Kabuto. And I don't let my enemies monologue anymore." He then picked up Kabuto's body and absorbed it, gaining it's knowledge in the process and memorizing it before it could die. He then took note of the fact that there was more than one form of Sage Mode and that he now knew two of them. Mixing toad and dragon... What would that yield?

He was curious now, and decided to give it a shot, sitting down to meditate and gather the energy of the world first in the manner that he had learned on Mt. Myobokuzan. As the natural energy coalesced around him he gained the distinctive orange pigmentation around his eyes. He then began to use the Ryuuchi Cave method and began to gain scales and brille, as well as a paler skin complexion. He soon developed four horns on the back of his head. Upon finishing his meditations, Naruto's eye pigmentation was more along the lines of a dark brown, nearly black and his muscles were somewhat bigger and he'd grown a nearly prehensile tail. He got up and then remembered that Kabuto had used Juugo's DNA to stabilize the form and gather natural energy while moving. He could do that too, since Kabuto had left the excess in the cave in case he ever needed to experiment more with it.

Moving over to where it was kept, Majin Naruto reveled in his new power. He could feel the increase in strength, speed, perception, reaction times, even his senses of sight, hearing and smell were sharper. This form he could get used to. Injecting himself with Juugo's DNA made an almost immediate difference to Naruto, he could feel the natural energy flowing into him and he could tell that it would take no effort at all to remain in this form indefinitely. The effect began to get stronger as a few moments passed and Naruto let it go because he could tell that it wouldn't grow to a level where it could overwhelm him at all, because it was already slowing down and- oh, there, it had stabilized and he would be able to maintain the minimum of energy needed to keep sage mode active for as long as necessary.

Quickly springing to his feet, Naruto wondered if he should go get Bee before taking on Madara. Madara had been the one behind this entire war in the first place so...? Naruto went through the hand seals necessary to release the Edo Tensei, modifying his chakra signature to one that matched Kabuto's so that the Edo Tensei would actually end. But the feed back revealed that one of the people revived by the technique had managed to keep him or her self anchored to this plane. Well, that sucked.

Naruto took to the air again and quickly flew to Bee's position, somewhat worried about him. As he should have been because both the Raikage, E, and the Godaime Hokage- elected after his father had lost an arm to Itachi during the Massacre- that had been ordered behind his back by the Council of Elders- and had retired, Senju Tsunade, were blocking Bee's path and weren't looking to budge. And Bee wasn't backing down, saying that he needed to help Naruto, of all the silly things. Naruto slowed a bit and floated down to the earth looking like more of an alien than he already had. Bee stopped his fight when he saw Naruto and gave him a thumbs up before walking over to him.

"Yo, Mr. Nine, your new body looks pretty fly!" He said by way of greeting. "But hey, yo what's up with it, you looked pretty normal when last we hit fists." He continued while putting his fist out for Naruto to fist bump with, which he did to avoid a tantrum.

"I learned from Kabuto's mind the secret of the Ryuuchi Cave method of attaining Sage Mode and a way to gather natural energy while moving Bee-san. And as for the question on my ability to fly, which I think we both know you're dieing to ask about, well, I got that from the entity that I fused with earlier. It was called Majin Buu, for your information." He answered in his new more cultured speech, a trait picked up from Kurama, he realized. Naruto took a step passed Bee and was immediately encountered by the Raikage in his Raiton: Yoroi with a punch to the face.

Naruto's head snapped back, but nothing more than that. He pushed against E's fist with his head and stared him in the face coldly. "If you do that again, Raikage-san... I will eat you." The Raikage stepped back a pace or two and Bee made a protest in the form of an admittedly bad rap.

"Yo, Naruto, don't kill my bro, yo. Fool, ya fool."

"Very well, Bee-san, I will only hospitalize him for a few months." E and Bee sweat dropped.

E then decided he didn't like Naruto's tone and went to deck him in the face again, however this time he never hit. He passed right by him, seemingly _t__hrough_ him, actually. E spun and attempted again. And again. And again. Over and over he tried until he eventually became a blur of lightning and brown skin, missing every blow or seeming to pass through his target.

Eventually though Tsunade and Bee noticed the ground beneath Naruto and a number of different foot prints, over-lapping at the heels, pointing in numerous directions- meaning that Naruto was moving fast enough to not only not be seen doing so but also leaving afterimages that E was passing through. Bee eventually stopped him and told, or rather asked, Naruto.

"Hey-o, Mr. Nine-o! Can I be the one to fight my bro, yo?" In the form of a very bad rap of course.

"If you want, but I still want one good clean hit on this snail pacing old man whose wasting time I _could be using to take out Madara._" Naruto replied testily. Bee nodded a bit hesitantly, unsure as to whether it would be a good idea and still somewhat intimidated by what he'd felt of Naruto's chakra before.

As the A-B duo worked out their issues, Naruto turned towards the woman who had once been his Hokage and told her. "You really don't want to try to stop me Tsunade. I'm a being beyond the capability of your race to understand now, and my power is like unto what you view as a gods." She scoffed at this and slammed one fist into the other.

"You're definitely Naruto alright. Just as cocky as he always was, if a bit more well mannered and silver tongued. But you aren't getting passed me." She raised her fist at him. "As the Godaime Hokage, I will stop you. Even if I have to hospitalize you."

This time it was Naruto's turn to scoff. "Tsunade, you were unable to beat Pein, even with my father's help, and I beat him when I was weaker than I was before I became as unbelievably powerful as I currently am." She snorted a bit, clearly disbelieving of his claims to power. "So you don't believe that I have ascended as I claim to have, then?" He raised his left hand to the side and generated his ki into one hand, creating and energy bomb that would wipe out the mountain located in that area. "Then witness what I can do without exerting any real effort."

Launching the bomb and waiting the brief moment it would take for it to reach the mountain and detonate, Naruto smirked a bit, feeling more than a bit happy to have a test run of his power. The shockwave didn't hit for a while, having been temporarily out run by it's explosion, which was growing to proportions even Naruto hadn't thought it would. When it hit though Tsunade was blown from her feet, as were Bee and E- recently having finished their grudge match- and sent tumbling for a good few dozen meters before gaining their bearings and sticking to the ground with chakra as best they were able. Naruto was uniformly unaffected, only his sage coat, vest and baggy pants billowing in the wind alongside his hair.

He turned to look at them and raised both his hands this time, creating more energy bombs, one at the tip of each finger. "These barely take up a millionth of the power I can wield. This level of power is nothing to me. This planet is something I can destroy and not even notice the energy requirements for having done so." They shook, clearly frightened by the excessive display of power and his current ability to do it rapid fire without breaking a sweat.

He laughed and addressed Bee directly. "You and your brother are finished, yes?" Bee nodded, slowly. "Then it is time for my punch." Naruto then vanished from their sight and reappeared in front of the Raikage, giving him a single clean hit in the solar plexus, seeming to only jab at him lightly. The large black man was launched back and skipped across the ground harshly, eventually coming to a rest not long after smashing through a few rocky outcroppings. The sage nodded in satisfaction and turned to Tsunade. "He'll likely need you to heal him up." Before levitating and beginning to fly towards Madara's energy signature, leaving Tsunade and Bee more than a little shell shocked at the level of physical strength he had displayed.

* * *

Madara was, in fact, preparing to do battle with the Allied Shinobi Forces when Naruto arrived. He made a few grandstanding comments about Naruto's weakness and inability to stop him, apparently not recognizing him as the former host for Kurama and being more than a bit megalomaniacal. Naruto allowed him to mix the energy of the Biju out of general curiosity and found the resulting beast to be weak and barely even at the super saiyajin level of threat. Not an opponent on the level of Son Goku, to say the least. So Naruto blew it up and punched the man's chest in.

The man who he found to not be Madara at all, didn't look a thing like the few drawings and such that the shinobi world still had of him, even accounting for any aging he might have gone through.

Naruto honestly had no idea who the fraud was, but it didn't matter because he had a fully matured Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and Naruto absorbed it before it could fully die. And it gave him an incredible boost to the time dilation effect of the Sharingan. He decided to look at his eyes, now that they were as strong as they were going to get. Grabbing a mirror from the sealing scroll in his pocket, Naruto looked into it and observed his eyes. The white parts of his Rin'negan were now red, and each of the concentric black circles in it had three tomoe in them. His pupils were still slit but they now had a vertical bar through them like his first Sage Mode. The very outside of his sclera were black like Majin Buu's had been. He liked them, they were highly intimidating.

He sensed a strong chakra a few hundred kilometers eastward, stronger than any other chakra currently on the planet aside from his own. That had to be the revived individual who had kept himself anchored to life in some manner. Well that made things a tad easier, he could just absorb that person and end this war right here and now. Before flying off though, Naruto remembered the technique Buu had used to move planet to planet, one of instantaneous movement between two places with no down time. He locked onto that strong chakra and used the Instant Displacement(1) technique. Upon arriving, Naruto took note of the meteor in the sky. It was being held back by old man Oonoki, but there was another in it's path. Naruto pushed the old man aside and blasted the meteors with a somewhat powerful energy attack, vaporizing them in an instant.

This was when he received some memories from the clones he had made before he had become Majin Naruto. The others were mostly safe, which was good, but the clones were mostly out of chakra. Telepathically contacting the Buu Clone(2) he'd made, he told it to make a few more Kage Bunshin and have them go back up the others as best they could against the various Zetsu clones and the to proceed to come back and re-merge with the original. He then turned to the man on the cliff and saw him looking more than a little taken aback. He looked like he couldn't believe that Naruto had taken out his pitiful attack.

Naruto floated down to the ground on a pillar-cliff that was at a similar level and smirked at him. "Hello. That attack was a fairly good warm-up, please, throw me another, it would really get the blood flowing!" He chuckled a bit and then turned his back to the man. "But before you do allow me to address my allies." He continued before walking to the other side of the cliff and looking down at the Allied Shinobi Forces. "Hello to you as well, my allies. I am the one you know as Naruto, and through an accident of fate, I am more powerful than anyone or anything you have ever heard of and the Kyuubi whom I used to contain is now dead. I will handle this worm, so please, get as far away as you can in the fastest possible manner."

He powered up after that, his pink-ish-white aura blazing to life and painting the surrounding area in an eerie pink that made them all shiver a bit. He would have continued but the man from the other column had decided to cut him in half at the waist with his Susano'o's blade. The crowd below him gasped and cried out, thinking him dead. but then they noticed that the upper half of Naruto's body wasn't falling down like his lower half had. He floated there for a moment before turning to face this man who for some reason had the Rin'negan.

"That was very impolite, sir. Please-" He back handed him away, through a number of columns. "Take a seat."

He looked at the lower half of his body for a second before it turned pink and flew up to meet him again, and reformed into his legs. He cracked his neck a bit, taking note of the people below him telling him that the man was Madara and that he'd need help, before continuing. "I'll just get to beating him down now, so please, continue to evacuate the area."

He turned again and walked over to the edge of his pillar before floating down to the area where Madara was reforming his body after it disintegrated on contact with the earth after moving at the speeds it had been. "So then, the Edo Tensei is still in total effect for you even after I ended it? That's good to know. Means I have no excuse not to absorb you. But still, bring out your best techniques. I want to crush you while you are at your best and think that you're unbeatable."

Madara growled and jumped out of his crater, angry enough to not notice just how large and deep it was, before activating his Susano'o. "Very well, I shall show you the despair of my Ultimate Susano'o. It will appropriately demonstrate the difference in our strengths. You should count yourself fortunate that Hashirama is truly dead and thus incapable of fighting me, it will limit the extent to which you will need to redraw the maps."

Naruto snorted as Madara's Susano'o grew to bijuu-like proportions. Something as weak as that make him despair? As if that would even make him sweat for the victory. Naruto moved quickly, tearing through the Susano'o like a knife through butter and punched Madara hard enough in the stomach to knock him out of his Susano'o, which immediately collapsed as it was no longer being made active by the psychotic ex-Uchiha clan head.

He then gripped Madara's neck and hoisted him into the air with one hand, which Madara paid no attention to in favor of constantly punching and kicking Naruto in what ever area he could reach. This was, of course, futile as Naruto could only just barely feel the blows as a mild sensation of slight pressure and he just smiled condescendingly up at the struggling ninja legend. Then Naruto began the process of absorbing the man, whose eyes held panic and the despair that he'd tried to give he absorbed the man, Naruto gave him one last bit of knowledge. "I was planning to do this from the start, but I always did like to play with my food. How do you like the taste of despair, Uchiha Madara?"

The man didn't answer, being mostly cover in Naruto's flesh and shrinking into his palm. When the insane Uchiha was fully absorbed, Naruto marveled at the man's knowledge. So many jutsu, so much ability with the various eye based powers... It was useful to say the least, and Naruto doubted that anyone he could absorb on this planet could truly give him anything anymore. He was as strong as this planet could make him. Maybe as strong as this dimension could make him.

As these thoughts swirled in his head Majin Naruto noted the fact that he still had people here in this realm he needed to protect. And a girl who loved him in Hinata. She was the person he really cared about, and he might still be able to heal his father and bring him back to life like he had the dog Bee back on the other earth. He was aware however of the fact that all of those people would die eventually, Hinata included, and that as a way to avoid unnecessary issues, he might as well just leave the dimension. How would he go about that though? People would be devastated and he didn't want that on his conscience...

Eventually- after his Buu Clone had arrived and re-merged with him- he decided to just do it now and leave and explosion in his wake, to make them think he'd died killing Madara. Using his dimensional-hole creating technique, Naruto charged up a massive death-ball- that would destroy the planet if it were as powerful as he could make it through the compression of his energy, but only had the power necessary to form an enormous crater that shouldn't kill anyone in range to see it- and tossed it into the air before making a regular shadow clone and slipping into his portal.

* * *

**Naruto's World's POV:**

They mourned the death of their hero, the man who could take out Madara Uchiha. Naruto had been praised and statues built. Hinata fell into a depression that would take Kiba, Shino, Kurenai and Konohamaru three years to dig her out of, she eventally married Kiba. Sakura did as well, though with Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, Ino and Sai being the ones to dig her out of it and she married Sai.

Tsunade had made peace with his death after a number of months, and declared Sharingan Kakashi the Rokudaime Hokage, a position in which he performed admirably as an homage to his fallen student.

They still had to deal with the fallout of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, though. Zetsu clones still poured out by the thousands, and without Naruto to identify them, the Shinobi Alliance took a number of heavy losses, such as Sabaku no Kankuro and Kurotsuchi. In addition, Uchiha Sasuke was still on the warpath as well, killing any shinobi or kunoichi that he recognized as being from Konoha. It took three of the five Kage's to bring him down, and he killed Oonoki in the process.

Eventually, they managed to find Tenzo and free him, which crippled Zetsu's ability to create clones, reducing him to making them only by the dozen, rather than the thousands that he had previously been capable of making. This eventually led to a long drawn-out war of attrition where Zetsu clones would use guerrilla tactics to keep from taking losses to build up numbers for a heavy assault that would take their numbers back down again for relatively low casualties amongst the Alliance.

After a number of months of fighting, the Alliance Intelligence division would make a break-through in tracking down Zetsu, using the only Zetsu clone they had captured and secured as a reference point to search for him. Only days later, the war was over and the people of the Elemental Nations developed a peaceful lifestyle, to honor the sacrifices of those who had fallen in the bloodiest- yet shortest- Shinobi World War.

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

As he traveled through the fabric of space and time, Naruto contemplated what he knew of his now nearly limitless power. He had Mokuton, and gravity manipulation, the Rin'negan, Ultimate Susano'o and various other powers. He had a mastery over the art of sealing as well. And he knew both the mechanics of these abilities and how to properly utilize them. But what did he want to do with them? He was heading to an unknown world and he didn't know what he would find. He didn't particularly care to become more powerful than he already was.

He had all the power he needed, and he could control it as well as he was likely ever going to unless he decided to use seals to amp up his control, which would lock the power he put into his energy beams and/or bombs to one or two settings, which meant that he wasn't going to do that. Ever. But, again, what was he going to actually do with all of this power he had?

He certainly didn't want to go on a killing spree through the various dimensions like Buu would have. He was also fairly sure that he wouldn't particularly care to go around fixing the wrongs of the multiverse like he felt it would have been likely for the original Naruto to do. That left him with trying to amuse himself somehow. Maybe take on an apprentice? Or possibly build a family? Flip the world on its side by doing things they thought were impossible? Interesting concepts.

Maybe he could even build himself an arch-enemy to toy around with. It sounded as entertaining as anything else not blatantly and directly homicidal that he could do.

Path in the future more or less decided, Majin Naruto closed his eyes to meditate while zipping across the cosmos to the next world to get turned upside down by his mere presence.

~End.

* * *

Kay then, Chapter one, which I had to rewrite from scratch when my notes and stuff got lost. Which is why it took so long for me to get this out, and is the reason that I haven't come out with any other new stuff for a while. I'm planning for a good long story in this one, at least 60 chapters of comparable length to this one. Naruto is going to one of three world's next. X-men Evolution, One Piece, or Final Fantasy 1. Vote on my profile and in two weeks I'll do the one with the second to most amount of votes.

The next chapter of The New Demon should be out within the month. I've also got a one-shot in the wings that I have been writing for a _LONG_ time. It's a Final Fantasy 1 fic that is actually the sequel to a fic called Time Loop by the author Lleu, with his permission. I told him when he gave me permission that I'd have it out in a month from then but... Things got in the way. Suffice it to say that the majority of it has been written and I'm gonna put it out soon.


	2. This World, It Must be Cleansed

Kuta here again with a new _Multiverse_ chapter! Got some inspiration and here we are. I'm not gonna say much about anything happening in this chapter cause I want it to be a surprise.

Sorry about not getting chapters out more quickly, but it's been slow going and I can't force these things. _Death and Lightning: A Guardian's Rise_ (_DaL:AGR_) Is pounding on the inside of my head with ideas, so that should have a new chapter fairly soon.

Kuta out!

Disclaimer: I don't own the intellectual property contained herein and make no money from any of it.

* * *

Chapter Two

Naruto exited the dimensional rift after a shorter time than it had taken Buu to get to his. The realm he had traveled to must have been cosmically close to his own. But he'd still had time to gather the natural energy from that void, energy that had taken root in his system of it's own accord and developed into a source of energy that his body could now produce on it's own.

He was standing on a great cliff of red-ish stone that rose high above the sea and extended beyond conventional sight. He turned to view the land that he had appeared in, and was confronted with vast rolling hills and sweeping meadows. In the far distance he could make out the form of a city with a large palatial structure dominating it. He figured it was probably a major city at the least, if not the capital of the country he was in, whichever one that happened to be.

He rose into the air and leisurely floated through the air towards the city, enjoying the view and serenity along the way, and got there within ten minutes. That was longer than Naruto had thought it would take, which gives one an impression of how large the city truly was. As it were, Naruto was walking up to one of the city's enormous gates, which put to shame those he'd seen in the Elemental Nations, though some of the ones he remembered Buu encountering- and subsequently destroying- were bigger if perhaps less ornate.

A guard attempted to stop him as he walked through the gate, then two more began to help the first. As he saw yet more guards coming towards him, Naruto sighed and released his energy (a term he thought up while traveling in the dimensional void for the various... Well, energy types, that he had control over. All the various chakra types had swirled together in vortex of chaotic energy that he could tell he still had a decent-ish level of control over, and the _ki_ from the saiyajin universe, and now the void plane wavelength (as he decided to call it due to it acting like a wave as it pulsed through his body)) in a burst of killing intent. The guards close enough to see him dropped unconscious in an instant, and Naruto felt the urge to kick something that was solid enough to survive the experience. Unfortunately he had no such obje... Well, a wall was an object, yes?

Several guards made reports later that day of an unusual tremor moving along a large section of wall, putting the higher ups on guard for Whitebeard. And there was a barely noticeable foot-sized hole in the south-east gate's right side.

Naruto had no idea of this though, he merely intended to find some sort of knowledge depository, like a library. Or a computer if they had something similar to the... Internet? From the saiyajin's universe which he could learn the relevant information from. Namely, who was in charge, who held the real power, what powers existed in this world and if this world was even worth his time at all.

He pulled an attractive brunette aside for a moment and stared at her for a second before asking his question. "Where is the closest library? I have a bit of research I need to do." The terrified woman trembled for several long moments while Naruto grew more impatient, before slamming his tail into the ground and cratering it in a circle forty feet around them, and ten feet deep. "Speak. Now."

The woman stuttered out the location of a militarily controlled library in the midst of the palace. Naruto thanked her and levitated himself out of the hole and back to the ground before proceeding to the library. He was stopped part of the way there, however, by a short... Man? Onion? Individual, who had a number of guards around him who Naruto supposed were there to intimidate others.

"What sort of low-born trash is this thing? And why isn't it bowing before the mighty Saint Goelimo as it should?" Goelimo inquired of his guards in an intrigued and vaguely irritated sort of tone. They merely shrugged having never seen anything even remotely similar to Naruto before and moved to attempt to force him to bow- he warned them of the foolishness of such an action by smashing one into a building with his tail. "Hmm..." The man then looked at Naruto from various angles and declared in his petulant, grimy voice. "It must be some sort of fishman. I want it! This fishman is now my property!" Naruto twitched.

"Property?" Naruto questioned, ire having been rising since the man had stopped him. "You think make me a _slave?_" He asked incredulously. The bastard just nodded happily. "And this is allowed? This mewling, slimy little ball of lard is allowed to enslave another person? And yet you still call him a _saint?_" All around him merely nodded and tried not to look at him "For such far less of an insult have I ended men far stronger than you worm." Naruto said as he began to leak killing intent and Goelimo grew angry and started to wave his weapon- Naruto recognized it as a gun, a primitive one more suited to his world's technology than the technological marvels Buu had witnessed in his home universe- around and spout more ridiculous nonsense about him being insolent and what have you.

"I wont kill you though, scum such as yourself is unworthy of my direct involvement in their death." He continued unabated, not even acknowledging the man's- apparently a _World Noble_ whatever that was- words, or even that he had spoken. "I will merely... Destroy you. Tsukuyomi."

Naruto engaged the power he'd been most curious about since acquiring it with some small regret for doing this, it wasn't so much that he felt the man deserved less, it was merely that he disliked the thought of using a technique that had driven Sasuke to his revenge and forced Kakashi to fall into a coma. He disliked the technique, but the only real genjutsu abilities he had were from the Sharingan and the lesser techniques didn't have the same mental damage/physical brain damage carry-over.

The Tenryuubito- Naruto now knew everything the World Noble had known through interrogating him inside the world of Tsukuyomi, he had the energy reserves to extend the technique as long as he needed and the mental capacity to withstand the sudden knowledge influx- screamed in agony after a brief moment of eye contact and fell prostrate to the ground. His guards all called out to contact an admiral, but Naruto had already knocked out everyone in the immediate vicinity.

This new world... It was filthy. Disgusting. It needed cleansing. He didn't want to be the guy going around and fixing the multiverse's problems, but this world in particular was abhorrent.

And it had powers he found interesting. Devil Fruits, Haki, the Marine's Rokushiki, Fishman Karate, seastone... He wanted to see these things himself. To learn how they worked and maybe incorporate them into his repertoire of combat techniques when it came to Haki and the Rokushiki. He'd learn Fishman Karate so he could teach any hand to hand experts he picked up into his crew.

The easiest would be Fishman Karate, as he apparently looked like one, then Haki. After that he'd have to play it by ear... But he could try to infiltrate CP9 at the same time and see how that worked. Buu clones were so _very_ useful. As he plotted, Naruto went trough the memories of the guards Goelimo had brought with him for any new information using the technique Nagato had used to find out where he had gone during his sage training. And found a Devil Fruit user.

Zoan, the Lizard Lizard no Mi, Model: Salamander, which didn't avoid the issue of water but did allow her to coat herself with a liquid that was water proof so long as she regularly drank her own poisonous excretions.

Tearing her explosive collar off and throwing it so quickly that it didn't explode until it was outside Majiejois was a simple matter for Naruto. Now he just needed a ship whose crew he could hypnotize into being his slaves and getting him to Fishman Island so he could train in Fishman Karate.

The year in this world is 1504 and it would soon know the taste of freedom at the hands of the Devil of Revolution.

* * *

17 Years Later: Lime Town on Fruit Forest Island* in the East Blue

Naruto had bayed a temporary farewell to the crew he'd been training for over ten years- telling them to meet up with him in Loguetown to resupply and get armed with real weapons rather than the, admittedly crappy, ones he could manufacture with his transformative powers- about three weeks ago. He'd told them the truth when he'd said he was going to look for a few weak lackeys to fill out the crews needs as deck swabbers and errand boys. He was just going to train them up to a mildly acceptable level first. They'd be able to defend from the simpler Paramecia users anyway, and by proxy, most of the Marines forces as well. He only had space for two more on the life-ship that was part of the mini-fleet he contained within the real, and island sized, ship.

Having the lackeys serving dual purposes, being semi-competent guards while they were away from their ship as well as being errand boys, would be nice- especially if they left someone strong behind to deal with any actual opponents. Naruto grinned as he spotted a couple of likely looking guys stumbling drunkenly out of the nearby bar. He'd likely have to use a little finesse, but as drunk as they were he'd have no trouble making none of what was about to happen seem unlikely to them.

As they were about to stumble passed him, Naruto used his power to create a moderate and blunt wind to push them into him, staining his clothes. "Ugh!" He exclaimed as the bottle they carried spilled over his seemingly expensive clothes- really just parts of his body shaped and behaving like cloth. "My new outfit! This cost me nearly ten-thousand Beri!"The two, land locked sailors from the looks of them- and the smell (which wasn't strong enough for them to have been at sea recently) as well as their lack of any money in the pouches they kept for such on their belts- immediately fell prostrate and began to beg forgiveness from the man who seemed- to them- to be either a Fishman of some sort, or one of the Devil Fruit users of legend.

Naruto smirked. "Well, I am a few hands short for my next voyage, a couple of deck swabbers, or maybe just general errand boys, wouldn't be unappreciated... You work on my vessel as far as Loguetown and we'll call it square, though be warned that there'll be a number of stops." They seemed reluctant, so Naruto gave them a fairly sly sidelong look. "Or I could just take the cost out of your hides?" He'd gotten good at projecting a persona of casual cruelty to get what he wanted out the weak of will. Kurama had had something useful to offer to their union after all.

The two paled before nodding vigorously and he began to walk back to his ship- with them trailing morosely behind him- docked in the nearby more or less ghost town of Orange Village. Ghost town aside from those ridiculous Clown Pirates captained by that incompetent man named Buggy. Naruto despaired if _that_ was all it took to be strong in the East Blue.

"So, names?" He asked after a moment.

"Jackson Bilmont" Replied the taller of the two after a moment in a somber tone. He dressed in a simple green shirt and brown trouser combination. His face was long and he had a small scar on his chin that looked like a waning crescent moon. He bore a large dagger, almost a short sword, on his left side that looked to be a kukri/trench knife crossbreed and his pastel-ish navy blue hair shadowed his brown eyes. "'M good at knots, so riggin' and tyin' down the cannons and such is what you're like to use me for if ya' wanna get the best outta me."

Naruto liked his forthright manner, maybe he'd train him up to adequacy. He'd make a good counter balance to Kirkland's upbeat energy and if he was even marginally skilled with that dagger he could be turned into a good nakama and not just a guard dog on the ship when the real fighters left. Though he'd likely still be left on the ship with the guard dogs when the rest left, but he'd be trusted to beat any Logia, Zoan or Haki users who dared invade Naruto's territory. If Naruto could churn him out into a legitimate fighter, which he was sure he could.

The other gave a surly nod and grunted out a meager introduction that left Naruto distinctly unimpressed, and he didn't even bother to listen or commit any of it to memory. This was when Jackson made a noise and started talking.

"Mmm? Did you hear that, er, Captain?" He seemed hesitant to use the term but did so readily anyway. Naruto approved. "Sounded like canon fire... But from this far off? The only canon we could hear from this distance would be Buggy the Clown's." He just kept impressing. That kind of situational awareness while drunk? The man was a god-send.

"Mmhmm, very true Jackson. Right then, my name's Majin Naruto. I'm your new captain and since Buggy seems to have attempted to blow _something_ up and my ship is docked in that port, we've got to go investigate!" As he stopped talking the other grew yet paler and Jackson seemed to have resigned himself to doing something he felt was too dangerous for him to handle.

As they began to run towards the town, Naruto heard the sound of canon fire again, and the sounds of fighting. He knew the lackeys he'd gathered were too disciplined to leave the ship to fight, which meant that someone else had made port in Orange Town and was picking a fight that might end up damaging his ship. He motioned for them to slow once they heard the sounds of fighting getting closer and walked towards it casually.

They came upon the scene of a boy in a red vest stretching his arms and corkscrewing a massive lion into the ground and then taking out the man who was with it.

"Oh, so there's someone in this world with powers like that huh?" Naruto asked with a chuckle. "Well, I'm taking that lion... You!" He exclaimed, pointing to the smaller one whose name he didn't care to remember. "Go to the ship, it's the triple masted blue galley with no Jolly Roger, and bring back a few of the crew, the pass phrase for identification is 'And the wind swept forth to quell the tides of injustice.' Bring back... Eight of the crew to take this lion back to the ship with." Jackson and the other both sweat dropped and the man rushed off to do his crazy new captain's bidding. "And we're going to stay here and guard my new... Pet? It might be intelligent so it may become a crew member, oh and I have the perfect Devil Fruit for it. And for you Jackson." Naruto added.

Jackson looked at him as if he were crazy and asked. "You're going to give _me_, a man you've only _just_ met, a power like a Devil Fruit? What if I try to kill you with it?"

Naruto just chuckled. "You could try. You wouldn't succeed and we'd just have double up on your combat training as a disciplinary measure."

Jackson sweat dropped.

As they waited, a fairly muscular man with a ridiculous haircut that reminded Naruto of a bear woke up and attempted to attack them. Naruto was less than amused and launched him through the window of a nearby house, through the walls on the other side and eventually out of town and into a tree which finally stopped his momentum.

When his crew got there to pick up his new pet, and the sounds of moderately distant fighting had started to die down a bit, Naruto got up and went back to the ship with them. As they neared the ship Naruto heard a rumbling kind of sound and felt a pair of presences that were clearly strong enough to be on his crew- and almost strong enough to begin to count as one of his weaker nakama- rushing towards him. He then took note of the pair of small dinghies with an oddly familiar woman untying them up at the harbor near his ship. Which had a large dent in it.

His ship had probably taken a hit from that canon Jackson had mentioned. He had the men clear away from the main road so that the two who had taken care of the man who had damaged his ship could pass unhindered. The boy who'd netted him the lion and a swordsman with three blades... Well, the only man in the East Blue who was worth anything and known for a three-sword style was Roranoa Zoro. The boy looked like he might be related to Garp, what with their eerily similar goofy smiles. They'd probably end up bringing together a powerful crew, if left alone. He then continued towards his ship.

Once aboard, Naruto instructed the men to take the new deckhand to the empty storage room he used to train new recruits and have someone begin his training. He then turned to Jackson and the lion- whose name he'd only just barely heard was Richie and was now awake and fairly confused- and smiled with his arms spread wide wide. "So, you two are the newest additions to the _real_ crew I've been putting together, not the guys who're just barely at the level where they can be useful against _real _Marines in a fight, but the ones I can call Nakama. As such, the two of you are getting a choice. I can train you in your fighting abilities as they are right now and which ever Haki you have, or in Haki and a Devil Fruit power." The lion was cowed by his presence and merely nodded.

Jackson, lacking an animals gut instinct about those who are more powerful, cleared his throat and made a query. "What Fruit do you offer and what is this... Haki?"

"Ah, good questions, Jackson, Richie pay attention." The large cat nodded. "Haki is the power of the spirit within all living things and is dependent upon the willpower of a given individual. There are three types; the Color of Observation which allows for sensing the presence of an enemy and the prediction of enemy attacks and thus allow you to dodge attacks that you might otherwise not see coming or be fast enough to dodge, the Color of Armaments which is more varied in that it can be used as armor against attacks, as a weapon of pure force, as an augmentation to physical attacks made with weapons, or as an augment to the force of attacks made with your body. And the third type of Haki, one which cannot be trained into a person but must be with them from birth, the Color of the Conquering King, which allows one to overpower the wills of others and render them unconscious without touching them." The two nodded dumbly, having never thought something like that could exist. "Further, one may have any combination of the three, and they can be used to break through the defenses of Devil Fruit users, if they have any, much like seastone renders their power inert."

Jackson raised a hand. "And the Fruits? Which do you offer?" He asked when Naruto indicated that he was allowed to speak.

"Well, I have two right now, a Paramecia class Fruit whose power I don't know, and a Zoan class fruit which I believe to be an offshoot of the Cat Cat Fruit. I've been told that the other Fruits taste horrible, so.. Yeah." Naruto answered. "Jackson, I'm going to give you the Paramecia because it'll be easier to tell what it does if we can talk it over. Richie, you are going to get the Zoan because I think it could affect you in a different way and the experiment seems intriguing. I guarantee that it will do you no harm." They nodded again, more firmly, and Naruto grinned before he gave one final tidbit of knowledge. "With a strong enough Color of Armaments you can keep physical matter from touching you, including water or seastone, thereby foregoing the weaknesses of of the Devil Fruits"

They exchanged a look, though Jackson clearly felt intimidated by the large predacious cat and a bit out of sorts what with it having some sort of intelligence that allowed it to participate, before they looked back at Naruto and... Well Jackson spoke, Richie just nodded along. "We'll take the path of the Devil Fruit and Haki."

Naruto's grin widened and he held up a pair of Fruits he'd obtained... Somehow... From... Somewhere, and gave one to each of them. Jackson's looked like a large apple, though blue, with a pig's tail stem and a shining silver inlay in the pattern of spirals decorating it. He took a bite, and immediately knew that this Fruit did indeed taste as bad as the others were purported to. He almost gagged.

Richie sniffed at his Fruit, it was an oblong shaped lime green thing with darker green polka-dots and a long lightly curved stem and a bit of forest green leafage sprouting from the base of the stem. He chomped it down in one bite after he'd determined that it wasn't going to kill him. It was equally nasty to taste.

The effect was instantaneous in both of them after they'd swallowed, but Richie was the only one to look different. The first noticeable difference was his size, he'd grown to nearly twice his original size. The next was his teeth. His lower incisors were somewhat smaller, and his uppers had grown past his lower jaw. He'd gained a light striping to his fur and he'd put on more muscle just about everywhere, making him seem stockier and more intimidating. He'd also grown a third pair of legs and shoulder blades near his forepaws and his ribcage was a little longer and more sturdily built. And a pair of eagle's wings between his two sets of forelegs.

Naruto made a sound of interest. "Hmm... A Mythical Zoan type, huh? Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Winged Six-Legged Smilodon it seems?"

The beast tilted his head and opened his mouth, to reveal a mouth full of fire which shot out and enveloped Naruto completely. Richie closed his mouth quickly and sniffed at the fiery pillar still burning and Jackson gasped and began the process of praying for the man he'd all to quickly become sure was going to lead him to greatness. Naruto however had replaced himself at the last moment with a bit of firewood from a ways away across the deck.

He chuckled, bringing their attention to him. "Very well, breathing fire is a good special property in my view. Alright Richie, I want you to do a bit of experimentation to see if you can change back." The chimeric beast nodded and trotted off to the other side of the ship to do so. Naruto turned to Jackson and observed him. "Well, no physical ques to give us a clue as to your powers..." He thought for a moment before snapping his fingers and giving an exclamation of delight. "I'm going to attack you, it's going to seem real, and I'm going to force your body to use your new power through instinct." Jackson paled. Again.

* * *

Cocoyashi Village, Conomi Islands, East Blue, Six Weeks Later

Naruto smiled as he and his crew sailed into port on the small archipelago that housed one of his favorite tangerine groves. He hadn't been here in years, just after those two girls Belle-mere had adopted had gotten used to him. Made him a little nostalgic that they likely wouldn't remember him.

He looked around at the village and did something of a double take, going over everything in one sweep as he usually did, but then going back over it when several key differences were noticed. The adults were few in number. The children were sullen. The air seemed to weigh upon him in depression. His favorite little hellion, Nami, was calling out something- and crying- as she stabbed her shoulder repeatedly, a shoulder bearing a tattoo of a pirate's jolly roger. One that indicated fishman origins.

Things were not right here. And because this place was one he personally felt a connection to, one he'd been planning to declare his territory once he became known as a Yonko as his territory, he was going to fix that.

He stepped off the crow's nest and onto the air and floated there and called out to his two newest nakama. "Jackson, hold down the fort. Richie, with me."

Jackson called out his assent and Richie flew up to join him. He shot off to the center of town, where he'd distantly seen Nami, Richie close behind. He touched down just as she called out for help and the kid in the straw hat from Orange Town set his hat down on her head. The kid yelled out obnoxiously, and Naruto smacked him in the head.

"Oi, brat. Shut up for a second and then tell me who drove the little hellion to this so I can kill him." Naruto said, voice irritated.

The kid looked up and him, immediately gained a look of awe, and jumped up pointing at him. "Whoooa! So cool! What are you, like a Devil Fruit user? Did you eat some super awesome Fruit that made you like a lizard man? Ooh, ooh! Join my pirate crew, you can be our ship's... Well, I'll think of something, but you definitely have to join my crew!" Naruto was a touch surprised that the kid could get that all out in one breath.

He still declined. "Absolutely not. I'm not a pirate, I'm a revolutionary. And you're to weak to be giving me orders at any rate. Now," And he laced his words with a slight amount of his Conquering King's Haki and let loose. "Tell me who did this to her."

A boy with black hair and a ridiculously long nose called out immediately that a man named Arlong had done it. Nami had been screaming that name in a depressive rage. So Naruto, as the man who had tried his best to be there for her when she was only a toddler, would destroy him. "He's mine, if you want to come along and take care of his shitty lackeys, then that's fine by me. Just don't die." He knelt in front of the girl and lifted her face up to look at him with a finger. "You may not remember me hellion, but I was a friend of Belle-mere's. I came here to see you and little Noji-chan one last time before I headed off to destroy the world Government, but now that I know you've been terrorized by this prick Arlong, Naru-ojisan is going to go and make him die for you, kay?"

She jolted when she saw his face, ad again when he referred to himself as ojisan. He turned and felt out the third largest power on the island. The first being his by a truly enormous stretch, and the second being Richie's. It was the kid's... The forth then... There, off to the south west. He rose into the air and calmly took off at a moderate walking pace for the others to follow, should they wish.

The approach to Arlong Park was fairly short, a fact Naruto was grateful for. He cleared the people who were waiting at the gate just by his presence- they muttered about his familiarity, though the only ones who seemed to truly recognize him were Nojiko, Genzo and the Doctor whose name he couldn't remember- and came across the two men guarding the gates as he floated towards them. He stopped in front of the gates and glared at the two and they shakily moved aside. He then proceeded cut a hole out of the gate with his eye lasers. Honestly, the part of him that came from Namikaze Naruto always made him grin when he used this power. 'Take that Tousan, I did get an eye laser technique.' He proceeded to float through the gate and land.

"Arlong." He said, voice firm and unyielding. "You made a girl that I helped to raise cry, and commit physical violence upon herself in an attempt to remove your jolly roger." He relinquished his iron hold upon his Haki and used it's Color of Armament to knock all the people in between him and the fishman in the gaudy chair, who was obviously the leader, out of the way. "For this, I will kill you. Slowly. With my bare hands."

Arlong looked at him with beady little eyes and a grimace of annoyance. "And who are you supposed to be?" He said with a level of arrogance in his voice. "Some puny human who ate a Devil Fruit and thinks he can stand up to the might of a fishman?" He laughed derisively and continued with a smirk. "Your arrogance is insulting, but I'll humor you." He motioned for the fishmen who stood behind him, including his three strongest by Naruto's senses, to intervene against him. "If you can make it passed these comrades of mine then I will deal with you personally."

The inter-dimensional being gave them a once over and then turned his head to the kid and his nakama. The guy in the suit went for the he one who looked to be a practitioner of Fishman Karate, the swordsman went for the one with eight arms and the kid went for Arlong, though Naruto caught him and redirected him towards the one with enormous lips while the long nosed kid took pot shots at the rest of the fishmen.

After that Naruto's tail flicked irritably as he stalked towards the fishman leader. "You seem to be under the impression that you're in control here, you gutless maggot. You aren't, and now you're going to die like the dog you are." He shot back, punching the huge fishman in the chest once he got close enough and launching the man through his chair and the wall behind it into the building.

When he didn't come back out after a moment, Naruto thought that he would have to go in and get the shark-like individual himself. He was moderately happy when the man smashed the wall down with a long serrated sword that was vaguely reminiscent of the guys' own nose, if only because he wouldn't have to waste time chasing after him. Arlong took what he saw as an opportunity when Naruto turned his head to check on the others to slash down at his face. Naruto caught the sword between in index and middle fingers before breaking it and stabbing the end into his enemy's thigh, without looking away from the others. This was when a large cow monster appeared in response to the octopus man's calling.

"Richie," Naruto called, getting the beast to sit up straight. "Take the cow out." He left them to it and returned his full attention to Arlong, who was stumbling back on a bum thigh- and now falling on to his ass. Naruto cracked his knuckles and advanced on the man, before beginning to smash his skull in as slowly as he was able, which took a total of fifteen punches.

He then stood up and dusted off his hands, in a remarkably better mood for having done something productive. He then looked over at the others to see them still embroiled in their own fights, save the kid in the red vest, who'd finished his pretty quickly from the looks of his opponent. The others were still fighting and Naruto was done with it. He raised a hand to the building behind him and built up an energy blast. As it hit the building, the entire place was vaporized in an instant, along with a fair portion of the unoccupied land behind it, before the angle he'd fired it at took it into the air and bathed the area for miles around in a pastel pink light. They stopped their fights.

"The prick is dead." Naruto stated without preamble. "I will personally annihilate anyone who causes grief to the people of this island again with extreme prejudice. This is the only warning you'll get from me, the Devil of Revolution, Majin Naruto." The fishmen backed down. The marine captain who was walking up to them now, however, did not.

"Okay, hold it right there!" He began, and Naruto, annoyed by the man's voice, decked him in the face. He didn't survive the experience. The other marines almost fled, before Nami cornered them and roped them into rebuilding... Gosa had been destroyed? Weird. She also made them give her back the nearly hundred million beri that they'd apparently stolen from her.

"Well, that's my job done." Naruto said with a yawn and then turning to Nami. "Well, you little Hellion, I've gotta get out of here. I need to get on with destroying the World Government and the Tenryuubito. See ya next time we happen to cross paths. Richie, you can bring the bones you can carry with you, come on, we've done what we can and this place can't afford to resupply us at the moment, let's go." The large feline got up with the leg bones of the cow in his mouth and trotted off after his captain. "Oh, and Nojiko," Naruto added as he passed her. "Try to keep this place in one piece alright?" He then continued on, without waiting for an answer.

They all stared after him, the enigmatic being who had breezed into their lives one day and taken care of all their problems, before leaving just as abruptly. Some of them asked Nojiko and Nami who he was. They just smiled and said that they didn't know, aside from his name, Majin Naruto, and that he'd called himself the Devil of Revolution when he'd first introduced himself to Belle-mere years ago. And the two men who'd been guarding the gate took off after him to beg him to let them join his crew.

* * *

An Unknown Amount of Time Later, Mariejois 

The marines who'd survived the events at Arlong Park took news of those events back to their superiors, including his plans to destroy them. It earned Naruto a bounty in the triple digits, one of the highest starting bounties in recorded history at 178,500,000 beri, and the epitaph he'd chosen for himself. Luffy was given a token bounty of 15,000,000 beri for his loose association with Naruto and his own fairly adept fighting ability. Nami was given a bounty of 3,000,000 beri for having a closer association to Naruto but little real battle capabilities. The others were deemed to not merit a bounty.

* * *

Loguetown, Polester Islands, Two Months Later

As they pulled into the port next to one of the seven other life-ships that he kept in his island sized ship that was anchored near Reverse Mountain according to his energy sensing abilities, Naruto gave a grin to Richie, Jackson, Johnny and Yosaku- the latter two having impressed him with their stalwart and earnest desire to be as strong as Zoro, the man whose coat-tails they'd been riding on for so long. He'd taken them on initially to allow a pair of the older errand boys to get off ship since he could tell they didn't want to work on the ship any more, but they had grown on him after a day or so when they'd managed to draw his attention away from the back eighth of Jackson's Armament Haki training. It had been amusing, watching them struggle through the basics that he put errand boy guard dogs through, but they did it so fast that Naruto was sure they were predisposed towards swordsmanship- but hadn't had the training needed to bring out their latent potential. The most he taught the guard dogs was Observation Haki and some fairly decent swordsmanship, but it still should have taken them a couple of weeks to get through, not four days.

So he'd brought them under his wing and gave them a each a different type of sword and gave them some advice.

_Flashback._

_Naruto grinned as he walked towards the two newbies, Johnny and Yosaku as he remembered, and presented the one in sunglasses a large two handed blade long as he was tall while giving his friend a pair of cutlasses."You two amuse me." He said starting off. "So what I'm gonna do is train the pair of you in swordsmanship and the two Haki that you can feasibly use." He then pointed at Johnny. "You're a bigger guy, you're naturally tougher and physically more powerful. I'm gonna train you in a Heavy Sword style and when we get to Loguetown I'll get you a better quality sword than that thing and then beef that up with one of my special abilities."_

_Yosaku raised a hand, Naruto turned to him and began speaking. "You are gonna get a Two Sword style involving lots of quick spins and hard kicks, because you're a bit smaller and more agile by nature. When we get to Loguetown I'll get you a daisho set that I'm gonna buff up in a somewhat similar way." The head-geared man nodded and Naruto continued. "Now then, you were given a basic run down of how Observation Haki works when you went through the basic training the other men have gone through. You activate your soul and use it's innate sixth sense to keep track of your surroundings and the presences of others. It also gets a read on a persons intentions which allows for the accurate prediction of actions, particularly attacks. Now," _

_And here he grinned somewhat evilly. "_Armament _Haki is whole different kettle of fish. For Armament Haki, you've got to _manifest a physical representation_ of your soul. Because of this, some people have unique types of Armament Haki, like instead of an invisible armor, they manifest say... A third limb that technically isn't there but is still capable of interacting with the real world." The two nodded._ "_As for a Devil Fruit, I'm sorry to say, but I don't have any more of them. Well, I suppose that just means I'll have to work you beyond human capability." They began to sweat. He tossed them each a pair of wrist and ankle bands. "Here, put those on, they've got resistance seals on them, meaning that they'll make it seem like you're moving through thick mud. They're self adjusting up to the point where once you take them off you'll move at roughly 322 kilometers per hour. Make sure to practice without them every few days to make sure you can keep up with your new speed."_

_They went slack jawed. And that was how Naruto's entertainment for the day began._

_Flashback End._

They grinned back and Naruto was assured that they would be fine. They had a good grasp over their Haki, Jackson most of all- surprisingly- and they were all on a relatively even level of strength. Jackson and Richie had the advantage of not being hampered by resistance seals and also had the advantage of Devil Fruit powers, but they were less skilled with just their own bodies and weapons, though Jackson was getting really good with incorporating his Devil Fruit ability into his fighting style, which relied on using the range most didn't know he had. Still, with the seals off, Yosaku and Johnny tied with Jackson and Richie more often than not.

They stepped off the ship, and were immediately surrounded by Marines. One had a pair of cigars in his mouth- and a number more of them strapped to his coat- and a jutte... Made of seastone near the tip from the looks of things. He was likely the captain.

"Heh, 'The Demon of Revolution' here in my territory? This is a lucky break." The smoker said causing Naruto to lift an eyebrow.

"Well, your delusions aside," He started off after giving the chain smoker some time to continue. "I'm here to take out the military base, the shrine to Gol D. Rogers death, kick you all off the island and buy some equipment for my men. If you annoy me too much, I'll have to destroy you along with the base." The captain scoffed and moved to use his jutte. Naruto allowed it and gave a subtle motion to his crew to let it happen as well.

* * *

_Smoker's POV:  
_

He'd come across a lot of cocky pirate bastards in his day, but to Smoker- the captain of the Loguetown Marine base- this one was easily the most audacious. He thought that just because he had some Zoan class Devil Fruit that made him look scary that everyone would fold before him like a deck of cards. It was insulting. So he went for his Nanashaku Jitte, and the moron motioned for his men to stand down, so sure of his superiority, so sure that nothing and no one could beat him.

Smoker would disabuse him of that notion soon enough. He whipped out his jitte and rushed forward with his White Launcher in one motion. In connected solidly, as smoker had hoped. What came as a surprise though was that the man didn't move a millimeter and seemed utterly unaffected by the seastone on his jitte's tip.

* * *

_Regular POV:_

After the man's tap with a glorified billy club, Naruto stared at the man. And that was all he did. He stared at the man as he attempted several more attacks and even when they splashed some sea water on him. Then he back handed the man using a light amount- for him- of Armament Haki to make sure that the Logia user remembered the fight before tossing him and his crew into what he assumed was their boat and sending them off with a light kick. They'd probably stop before they crashed into anything.

He then motioned for Johnny and Yosaku to follow him and gave the rest of the crew their orders, including that Richie was to guard the ship. He sensed Kirkland off by the section of town where most of the ship related shopping was done, including the weapons dealer from what he remembered. Yarila was with her and Delpo was close by. Acdar was on the life-ship.

He called out. "Acdar, I know you know I'm here, start heading back to the ship. The girls and me will swing by in a bit with the supplies. He heard a distant 'Aye, captain' from his ships doctor and knew the man was handing out orders to the other life-ship. Naruto then led Johnny and Yosaku towards the shopping area by Kirkland and the others and told Jackson that if he still wanted to be part of the crew he was to return to the life-ship by 0900 tomorrow.

As they approached the shop where he was going to get Yosaku and Johnny their weapons, he heard a woman exclaiming about her glasses. They reached the place where the shout had originated soon after and bore witness to Roranoa Zoro and a woman in glasses in front of a different sword shop. Naruto shrugged and continued on to his destination.

* * *

Walking into Devil's Armory always made Naruto a touch nostalgic. He'd helped a down on his luck man during his first trip to Loguetown- gave him a few hundred beri to start up his business- after he'd done some recruiting in the South Blue and when asked for a name he'd replied with a somewhat tongue-in-cheek reference to his moniker, and upon his next visit nearly a year later he'd come across the man again, who'd repaid him for apparently helping him start up his life after a crippling financial blow by making him part owner of a business named in honor of him. It was actually nice to be able to stock up on weapons for a quarter the regular price, so long as he didn't clear out their inventory doing so.

He also had the privilege of being allowed to give any member of his_ real_ crew high quality weapons from a private inventory of the _really_ good stuff that Idon got his hands on. Like Kirkland's glaive or Metrice's weighted chain- which had a really nasty spiked bit for the weight on one end and a huge spear head on the other. Today he walked in and gave a shout.

"Oi, Idon, I'm back, got a pair of new crew members here for some swords, I'm gonna go check the reserve okay?" He heard a confirmation from the back of the store as the current cashier gave him an odd look. Naruto then went to the door leading to the upstairs area where they kept the reserve stock, and the records of the reserve stock. Not that such a thing was really necessary what with each weapon being labelled.

Upon entering the room, Naruto's eye was instantly drawn to the room's center piece. It made him grin like nobody's business. It was almost the exact thing to go with Johnny, hell if Naruto didn't know better he'd say it was actually Zabuza's old blade, the Kubikiribōchō. It was a similar shape, not as curved near the top touch that wasn't much of problem. It did curve, though not as sharply, on the bladed side but it also had a complimentary curve on the other side that made it narrower at the tip and was vaguely reminiscent of a hook sword only on a zanbatou. This curve was bladed but the rest of that side wasn't. It had a number of indentations in it along the center of the blade, like it had once had jewels imbedded in it, though there weren't any nicks from said jewels being scraped out.

The plaque below it read "Gutting Sword Silmick, Grade: O Wazamono."

Naruto spun on his heel after a couple of steps and pointed at it. "Johnny." He said. The man Looked at it and then back to him. "I'm part owner and half of the value of the stuff in here is mine to do with as I wish, three of that thing is about a fifth of the worth in this room, go on take it." The sword was honestly the only one in the room of greater quality then Ryo Wazamono that was of the proper size for the Heavy Sword style he'd been learning anyway.

Yosaku took a little bit longer to peg. There were a number of sets, but they were either too low of a grade or not the right type of blade for his style, too bulky as it were. Eventually though Naruto found what he was looking for, in two separate places. The first was the larger sword, by about three and a half shaku. It was just barely within the size range for the longer sword and was an Ō Wazamono. It's name was Akuyama Ten no Kaji ~yu, Evil Mountain Orchard of Heaven, and was said to be impossible to lift to one who was unworthy of wielding it. Yosaku felt like it was just the right weight, and further, he said it seemed like it was eager to prove itself.

Naruto approved.

The other half of the set, a bit larger than a wakizashi's shaku limit, but still within the correct size range when paired with the Akuyama Ten no Kaji ~yu. It was a Saijō Ō Wazamono by the name of Mukigen Kizoku- or, Indefinite Nobility- without any known special abilities, but known to have played a significant role in several battles.

Now to return to the ship and wait for the others. He snatched a higher quality version of Jackson's blade on the way out, he had a feeling he'd need it. It had no name, it wasn't a sword so it wasn't graded like the blades of Johnny and Yosaku, but the craftsmanship was superb and the material expensive. Naruto wondered at the coincidence of the knife's placement though. It unnerved him.

End~

* * *

*Fruit Forest Island is the name I came up with for the Island on which the crew first encounters Buggy, because punniness is next to Godliness and the show and the manga both leave the name of that Island blank. To my knowledge anyway.

Right then, this happened. I thought about how Naruto's personality is now. He is from a world where a madman was trying to take over the world. He beats him, then goes to a world where there is a privileged elite who can disregard the law, do whatever the fuck they want and everyone calls them goddamn _saints_ despite their repulsive behavior. He's disgusted, he seems to have traded one fucked up shit-stain of a planet for a worse one. At least his planet didn't pretend everything was hunky dory as everything went to hell. So, he learns what he needs to about the world he's in, by ripping it out of people's head's, that would be Buu and Kurama's influence on the merger there. He's impulsive now, or at least more so and with fewer moral hang ups.

Then, he spends a few years training in both Fishman Karate and Rokushiki and learning more about Haki and how to use it. Lets say five years out of the twenty or so that he's there before he goes into Orange Town. And by then he's figured out that the damn world probably won't do anything but revert to the way things were before he came after he leaves unless he sets up some kind of power check system, and the world isn't likely to listen to one man who just up and killed every last Tenryuubito and Marine. So his only option in that course is to set up a revolutionary force and take over the world, before setting up a system that will hopefully last a good few centuries and then just leave because god-damnit he was done with trying to make the world fucking perfect!

His thought process. So yeah.

Anyway, he gathers up some people for another five years, then spends a rough ten years getting them all trained up in some remote corner of the weakest sea in Haki, Rokushiki, if they have a Devil Fruit power then they get trained in that, Fishman Karate if they want to learn it and a little chakra for water walking and wall/tree walking cause those are damn useful. And yes, everyone in every universe will be CAPABLE of learning chakra, as- in this fic- it actually literally is the basis of all life in literally all of existence. Ki from DBZ is a different energy that only being who have some DNA from that universe or one of it's parallel's can utilize.

Each of his real nakama aside from the four he picked up here have strength on the level of an admiral. The four he picked up this chapter have strength on the level of a lower level vice admiral atm and will steadily rise in strength until they are at a similar level. Now is the point at which the real story begins in the OP universe. Naruto will... well, that's gonna be a surprise.

Now, for Johnny and Yosaku's blades. Johnny got a sword that has a weird shape and that's really all it is, aside from being one of the highest quality swords in the world. It will be upgraded, though I won't say how.

Yosaku, he has a sword that is impossible to pick up if you aren't deemed worthy of wielding it, and has an additional ability as well. And a blade of literally the highest possible grade, and that has no special abilities which will get an upgrade.

Anyway, till next time, Kuta-out!


End file.
